Inevitável
by profanis
Summary: Akise/Yukiteru. Teaser: "Não poderia morrer antes de fazer isso, e eu posso morrer a qualquer momento."


**N/A: **One-shot Akise/Yukiteru, minha primeira fic do fandom. :3 Espero que não tenha ficado tão ruim pra uma primeira tentativa, haha. Se possível, enjoy! ~lulz**  
**

* * *

**Inevitável**

''Yukiteru-kun'', Akise sussurrou, com o rosto próximo ao do outro, suas mãos segurando as dele. Levantou o olhar e observou sua expressão de confusão; uma tentativa de soltar-se dele, que não foi permitida. Sabia que o outro, caso desejasse, podia simplesmente se livrar dele ali mesmo e sair correndo, mas ele não estava fazendo isso. Akise sorriu.

''Akise, você está perto demais... A Yuno...''

''Não se preocupe com a Gasai Yuno ao menos uma vez, sim?'', disse, observando Yukiteru com tanta intensidade que lhe dava a impressão de que Akise enxergava tudo o que havia nele. Talvez, realmente o fizesse. Ainda que não soubesse de tal fato, Aru Akise era a pessoa que melhor o compreendia. Não era como seus pais, que não tinham a menor idéia do que acontecia com ele, ou como Yuno, que o desejava possuir como se deseja a um objeto de valor. Não sabia como e nem por quê, mas conseguia se colocar no lugar dele e arranjava forças suficientes para perdoar seus atos, por mais egoístas que fossem.

Akise sorriu calmamente, como sempre fazia, soltando as mãos e focando o olhar na janela à sua frente, com os galhos das árvores balançando suavemente com o vento que soprava. ''Quer dar uma volta lá fora? Se sairmos agora, ainda dá tempo de ver o pôr-do-sol.''

O garoto menor piscou assustado, balançando a cabeça confusamente. ''Eu... Eu não deveria.''

Akise refletiu durante alguns instantes, brincando com suas próprias mechas de cabelo entre os dedos. Não deixava refletir sua ansiedade jamais, não importava o que acontecesse dentro de si. Seu exterior deveria sempre permanecer sólido e intacto, inabalável e inatingível.

''Bem, então, que tal...'' O garoto maior se aproximou vagarosamente, tornando Yukiteru tão inquieto que parou de respirar por alguns instantes, imóvel. ''Que tal eu me sentar do seu lado? Não há nada de errado nisso, certo? Nós nem precisamos conversar.''

''C-Certo...'' respondeu o outro, relutantemente. O que havia sobre aquele garoto que o deixava inquieto daquele jeito? Não era ruim estar perto dele. Pelo contrário; a presença dele era, provavelmente, mais agradável e menos desconcertante do que a presença de Yuno, por mais que ele nutrisse sentimentos por ela. Akise o deixava inquieto, porém, de uma maneira diferente. Yukiteru sabia que o outro não teria uma crise psicótica de repente e começaria a esfaquear pessoas, como era de se esperar de Yuno. Sua hesitação se devia à possibilidade de que aquela presença o pudesse fazer sentir algo a mais do que era permitido.

Akise sentou-se ao seu lado, passando as pontas dos dedos levemente no rosto do garoto menor, com os olhos focados nele. Seus olhos sempre demonstravam sabedoria e determinação, mas, naquele instante, Yukiteru pôde jurar que notou algo a mais. Sem saber o resultado do que faria em seguida, ousou aproximar seus rostos mais ainda, até o instante em que seus lábios se tocaram pela primeira vez. Yuki hesitou, porém, não recuou, e aquilo era tudo o que bastava para que Akise continuasse. Uma parte de Yukiteru dizia que deveria se afastar, mas outra parte de si queria descobrir como era. Lentamente, com um pouco de hesitação, Yukiteru apertou os lábios de forma suave contra os de Akise como resposta, o que foi recebido pelo outro como algo inesperado. Ele não esperava que o beijo fosse devolvido. Havia se preparado para ser empurrado, rejeitado, como ele pensou que aconteceria. Mas não, em vez disso, Yuki o havia beijado de volta. Akise envolveu seus braços em torno do outro, puxando-o um pouco mais para perto.

Os lábios inicialmente selados, até o momento em que a língua de Akise deslizou sobre os lábios do outro garoto, pedindo passagem. Após alguns segundos de hesitação, Yukiteru cedeu e ali se iniciou uma nova experiência, algo que nunca havia tentado antes. O beijo de Akise era certamente diferente do beijo de Yuno; não apenas mais intenso e aprofundado, mas também, com um quê a mais de sentimento que faltava em Yuno, mas não sabia ainda identificar o que era.

O coração de Yukiteru disparava com ansiedade só de pensar na hipótese de que, a qualquer momento, Yuno viria gritando ''Yukiii!'' como de costume, segurando uma espada em sua mão e com o olhar sedento por sangue, focando em Akise ou até mesmo em si próprio. Akise, por outro lado, sabia que Yuno não apareceria. Os soníferos que havia colocado em sua bebida deviam mesmo ser eficazes – sua vantagem é que Yuno não podia prever o que aconteceria com ela mesma, somente com Yukiteru. E tudo o que precisava eram alguns instantes, somente alguns breves momentos com a pessoa com quem mais se importava no mundo. Precisava apenas de uma oportunidade para tentar fazê-lo sentir o que ele sentia, mesmo que fosse em vão. Depois lidaria com Yuno.

Não ousaria dizer que Yuno não amava Yuki. Ela amava, mesmo que de uma forma completamente diferente de Akise. O amor de Yuno era obsessivo e doentio, possessivo e egoísta. Desejava Amano Yukiteru somente para si própria e o menor sinal de algo que ameaçasse tirá-lo dela desencadearia uma crise psicótica, despertando seus instintos homicidas e ocasionando uma série de corpos estirados no chão. O amor de Akise, no entanto, era puro e inocente. Havia algo a respeito de Yukiteru que o deixava sem ar, como se de repente abrisse uma cratera no chão que sugasse todas as suas energias e capacidades, forçando a focar toda a sua atenção em Yukiteru e em seu bem-estar.

Também não diria que não tinha nem um pouco de inveja de Yuno, afinal, era ela que o beijava e que segurava sua mão no restante do tempo em que não estava enfiando espadas em pessoas. A diferença é que para Akise, a felicidade de Yukiteru era colocada acima de sua própria felicidade, mesmo que isso significasse que não poderia estar com ele. Queria protegê-lo, queria fazê-lo feliz acima de todas as coisas, pois a felicidade dele significava sua própria felicidade.

''A-Akise-kun...'', disse Yukiteru, após afastar-se dele e pousar a mão em seus lábios, incrédulo do que havia acabado de acontecer. ''N-Nós não... Não devíamos...''

''Era algo que eu precisava fazer há muito tempo'', ele sorriu. ''Não poderia morrer antes de fazer isso, e eu posso morrer a qualquer momento.''

O moreno olhou para baixo, sem saber o que dizer e nem o que pensar. Por que havia devolvido o beijo? Por que não havia simplesmente empurrado Akise para longe? Mesmo que não quisesse admitir, uma parte de si queria aquela experiência. Queria saber como era beijar outra pessoa que não fosse Yuno, ainda mais se essa pessoa fosse... _Akise. _Admirava sua personalidade, a maneira com que sempre sabia o que fazer na hora certa, admirava sua inteligência e sua sagacidade. Ele era brilhante, ainda que não fosse nada convencional. Porém, não sabia se aquilo era o suficiente para fazê-lo beijar alguém.

''Me desculpe, mas nós realmente não deveríamos ter feito isso. Eu amo a Yuno, você sabe.''

''Tudo bem. Você foi ensinado a amá-la. Ela te protegeu durante todo esse tempo, você está vivo por causa dela. Seria estranho se não sentisse nada, certo?'' Akise sorriu.

''Olha, o que eu queria dizer é que... Eu não te amo, mas...''

O coração de Akise parou por alguns breves segundos. Ele sabia que isso seria dito alguma hora.

''Mas eu gosto de você,'' ele completou, engolindo em seco e deixando escapar o restante das palavras. ''E... Pode ser que eu tenha confundido as coisas um pouco, mas... Eu gostei de te beijar. Eu não te amo porque eu nunca tive oportunidades para deixar isso se desenvolver antes, mas... Eu gostaria, quem sabe... Talvez... De te beijar de novo um dia.''

Akise não respondeu. Em vez disso, puxou o garoto menor para um abraço, segurando-o com força e afundando seu rosto em seu pescoço, com os olhos fechados. Yukiteru hesitantemente envolveu os braços em volta da cintura do amigo, devolvendo o abraço até o momento em que se soltaram.

"Tudo bem se você não me ama de volta'', ele deu uma pequena risada. "Estou surpreso que você goste de mim, na verdade. Me deixa feliz."

Um momento de silêncio.

''Akise-kun...'', o garoto começou, hesitando. ''Você... Me ama ao ponto de dizer isso? Que tudo bem se eu não te amo de volta, pelo menos por enquanto?''

Akise sorri.

Ele amava. Era inevitável.

* * *

_My love for Yukiteru-kun is genuine._


End file.
